Hitherto, there is known a game apparatus in which various motion data stored in the database are reproduced to thereby allow each character existing within a virtual game space to perform a predetermined action (e.g., Patent reference 1).
Moreover, it is conventionally known that parameters relating to, e.g., motion speed and/or size of motion of characters manipulated by a player of a game are caused to be adjustable with respect to those characters (e.g., Patent reference 2). In such a conventional game apparatus, the mode of action, e.g., motion speed, size of motion, sound quality and/or sound volume of characters within a game is varied in accordance with parameters which have been set. Namely, there are varied the motion speed of characters displayed on a display screen and/or sound quality/sound volume of characters outputted from a speaker. Accordingly, the player of the game can also arbitrarily set parameters of characters to be manipulated in conformity with, e.g. own personality and/or sound quality/sound volume thus to realize game characters resembling to the player himself.